Show me
by KuroiOkane
Summary: after the fight was over, Tao keeps taking care of her people while Ragna is still being pursued. Tao and Ragna became close friends, though there might be something more to this relationship thay they would've guessed.


**I just wanted to make a fanfic out of this awesome game because i enjoy Taokaka alot aswell as Ragna, and since there aren't many fanfics of this game, i will make one!. and also because i love this characters as couples. and as always i don't OWN Blazblue.**

Chapter 1: Going To Kaka-clan

The Kaka village, a place where half human and half cat people recide, a place that is covered up by the upper world that they were denied to be in. Apperently the people or "outsiders" as the kaka people came to call them, didn't like the Kakas and were somewhat rejecting them or being racist towards their race.

people could easily point out a Kaka person, that is due to their clothing and their name's that always ended with Kaka that is to let everyone know the place of their origin. the Orient town people weren't nice to them either. but a doctor called Litchi Faye-Ling has come to be respected at the Kaka village and loved by the younglings and by our favorite feline Taokaka.

Litchi and Tao became good friends throughout the time that she has been visiting the Kaka-clan to check up on the childrens health and the never understood why the "outsiders" always rejected her Kaka people, even though she lacked the knowledge of understanding or remembering things. the most important things to Tao is her people, her friends and food.

Everyone thinks that Tao is a...well an idiot to make it short, but thats what she wants them to think, Tao is actually smart but tends to not show it. she prefers to act the way she does to avoid somethings that doesn't involve her or just because she felt that it was useless to try and act the way she truely is or because she is too lazy to try and start a "normal" conversation.

though at times the way she acts on the outside is herself, it just truely depends on what the situation is about to get a reaction from her part, Kaka's may have some flaws, but the only thing they can't flaw in is fighting.

the fighting style of a Kaka is very graceful and powerful, just like a cat to put it short,they like to play with their food alot and they decide if to eat it or let it be. thats how they tend to act. but if it's a serious mission they never miss and always do what they are told to do by their leader the Elder.

Tao likes to explore outside from the Kaka village to see different things, or to train and become more powerful. when she went back to her Clan she always went to were the only place the sun shun and was warm and filled with green grass, which by the way was perfect for a Kaka to take a nap on.

that was Tao's spot, and the Kaka kittens always went there cuz they knew Tao was sleeping there and wanted to play with her at times or layed down beside the Kaka-clan's warrior.

Tao was given the duty of being the Villages guardian due to Torakaka, Tao's adoptive sister being out of the village to become stronger. Tao always fought off people who tried to harm her fellow Kaka like the "black squiggly" as they called it, but it was Arakune.

When Tao was sleeping on her favorite spot the Kaka kittens went to her to deliver a mission that the Elder has given her to do.

While trying to capture this..Rawgnya person, Taokaka was going through fights with different people that were also looking for the same person, but Tao couldn't understand that the good guy is also Rawgnya.

Until she finally understood what was going on, Rawgnya is the good guy, Litchi joined the evil ones and Bang Shishigami died. it was a big realization to her, and it was too much to get ahold of at first. Tao became friends with Ragna and other people like Rachell and Noel.

Though it is hard to believe why Boobie Lady would team up with the bad guys. sometimes Tao would weap by Bang's death, because for her he was a father that she never had. At times Noel would visit her and console her form that loss and the loss of Litchi's friendship.

Ragna would visit the Kaka-Clan constantly to check up on Tao's well being. Though at times Ragna couldn't understand why he cares so much for her but he still went no matter how much he fought with himself.

It was just another afternoon and our dear Ragna was going his way to check up on Tao, when aproaching the clan the Kaka kittens greeated him by tackling and hugging him. Ragna wasn't much of a kid lover but he atleast tolerated it and smiled. Like always he asked the kittens to know where Tao is, and they always tell him that she is on her favorite spot in that small distant hill.

Ragna thanked them and went up to where Tao is, when he was already at the top he saw Tao cry silently, he didn't like seeing Tao cry, it just gave him somekind of ache in his heart, and it bothered him alot. Ragna detached his blade and bent over to place his hands on her shoulders, to try and confort her.

Tao slightly turned around to coil her arms around Ragna's body and sob quietly onto his shoulder, the thing about Kaka's is that they never show their faces, and only to their family. Ragna has tried alot of times to take the hood to reveal Tao's face but when ever he tried to do so, she always backed away. It is a taboo for a Kaka member to reveal their face to someone who is not from the village unless they are married. Tao has explained Ragna about her tradition and culture and he respected that, but he was just curious to know how a Kaka looks like, the only thing that was visible are their legs, sharp teeth and glowing eyes from the deep dark hood.

When Tao finally calmed herself down abit she looked up at Ragna with her ears lowered down, whiping away her tears with her massive cloth paws.

"Tao is very sad..can't forget about scrouffy man's death..meow." she said with a crack in her voice that made Ragna wince quietly.

"eh. its alright Tao, it's already been a year since that happend you just have to move on, you can't be crying all the time it's useless, he won't come back just cuz you are sobbing over his death" Ragna said trying to sound as cheerful and he could to make her stop acting the way she was.

"b-but.." she turned her head away to look aside from Ragna.

"but nothing Tao, remember that your people need you and also the kittens need you to be strong, who's going to protect them if you are like this?, you have to stop crying like this, is annoying at times" Ragna said while placing his hand ontop of her head, petting her so she can feel better.

"you...you are right good guy!" Tao said while perking her ears up.

" thanks good guy, you always make Tao cheer up!"she would wrap her arms around Ragna again and cuddle him.

"it-it's fine! you-you don't have to thank me" Ragna couldn't help it but blush and turn away, not wanting to let her know that.

" but i do, you come to the Kaka village most of the time to visit Tao, and you bring food and cheer Tao up when she is sad, Tao is so happy now!.. and im sorry for always looking sad good guy, is just that.. he was like a dad that i never had...you know" Tao had a small smile as she back away from Ragna.

"i understand Tao" taking his hand away from her head. Ragna knew what she ment by that, oh thats because Tao told him that when she was young her parents were killed in the war, and was taken by Torakaka.

But Ragna didn't want to have a serious or sad conversation with Tao, he just wanted her to act the way she usually does.

" say Tao, i brought meat buns" Ragna said while taking a bag form his back and opening it while presenting to Tao a fat and warm meat bun.

"WAAA,WAAA REALLY GOOD GUY A MEAT BUN FOR TAO?!" Tao said practicly shouting as she took the meat bun into her cloth paws and stuffed it into her mouth, chewing and drooling from the glorious flavour of the meat bun.

Ragna simply laughed at her, finally good ol' Taokaka, though it annoyed him at times, it is way better than to seeing her sad. Ragna gave her another and she was happily chewing her meat bun hungrily.

"thanks for the food good guy, i can count on you when it comes to food!" *she glomped him and licked him in the face, while doing such an act Ragna blushed massively.

"he-hey! stop that!" he said while being licked, Tao giggled and jumped off him and started to jump around.

" catch me if you can good guy!" she said while running around in circles, Ragna played with Tao tag at times with the Kaka kittens or hide and seek. even though Ragna wasn't so playful, it wouldn't hurt to play abit with them.

He started to chace her and she was dodging him, while laughing and chuckling the Kaka-kittens noticed this and tagged along the two of them.

When it started to get dark Tao sended the Kittens back to their homes, since it was time to patrol around the village incase of trouble or the black squiggly.

"Well good guy it was nice to see you around the village, but is time for Tao to look around the village for troublemakers meow!" she said while dusting herself off the ground.

"alright then Tao, i'll see you in two days" Ragna said while standing up and picking his blade up from the floor, he sometimes didn't like to leave Tao alone but it was her duty as the village's guardian to keep an eye for people who tried to harm the Kaka's.

When taking his leave Tao flopped her ears and her tail went numb, she never liked saying goodbye to Ragna, but it was for the best, she can't be distracted while taking care of her people.

"GOODBYEEEE GOOD GUYYY!" Tao said while waving her cloth paw around, Ragna turned his face to look over his shoulder, a smile creeped on his face and turned around lifting his left hand to wave back at her. when he was out of sight, Tao turned around and sighed, she will surely miss good guy but now her top priority is to look out for the Clan.

Tao started to do her nightly walks around the village and inside the village, in the hallways or on the roof tops. Tao reached the top of a tower that was shapped like a cat and sat there, since it had a good view and was tall enough to see the whole village from up there.

When Tao felt like taking a nap, in the corner of her eye she saw something move, and she quickly sat up, with her red feline eyes, she looked at the shadowed figure entering the village.

"don't tell me is the black squiggly i warned him last time when we last fought, he's gonna get it neoow!" with furry Tao jumped off the tower and the houses roof top with ease and landed infront of the strange figure, the shadowed figure got startled and backed away.

" Who are you and what do you want from the Kaka village!" she exclaimed at the stranger with anger and authority, she won't hessitate if it tries to run away or hurt her.

the strange figure stepped into the light to show its apperance, when Tao payed attention to the facial looks, it was Cat-person.

"CA-CAT PERSON?! CAT PERSON?! ITS YOU" tao shouted exitedly at seeing Jubei, it's been a while since they last meet.

"calm down kid, your gonna wake up the whole village" he smiled looking at Tao and he pulled the cape that he had on that consealed his clothing.

" BUT, CAT PERSON is been sooooooo long Tao missed you, aswell as the Kittens!" Tao was practicly going to have a heart attack from how happy she is to see him.

"hahaha, alright kid settle down, i'm here to see how things are doing, and i can see that you are doing a great job at keeping an eye out for strangers" Jubei praised Tao for doing a good job.

" oh but cat person you're not a stranger!" she said with a wide toothy smile towards him.

"well kid i'll have to leave you, i'm going to go have a chat with the Elder" he said while patting her head and going pass her

"can we play later cat person?" Tao said still energetic from his presence.

" sure kid, besides i remember the promise we made a while back, so let me just have a talk with the Elder and when i'm done we can play abit" Jubei said taking slow steps away from her so she could hear what he was saying to her.

"alright cat person, i'll stay put and look out for bad people!" she said while running back at where she was before.

It was going to be sunrise soon and Tao was very sleepy and horribly hungry. "Meow, i wish Good guy would come today and bring meat buns, sausages, cheese, fish and steak" Tao was drooling over the thought of it, when she saw that the sun was starting to shine at her favorite spot, she knew that it was time for her to take a nap.

Tao got off from the cat like tower and went towards her favorite spot, stretching and curling herself around into the soft green grass bellow her body and letting the morning sun rays hit her body to warm her, the smell of the ground made her sleepy and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

Somewhere out of the Kaka village, was Ragna in a small but confortable house, he was sleeping and when he felt the sun hit his face, he groaned tiredly and turned to the other side to get away from the light, when he got out of the Kaka village, he had a rough night.

That would be due to the people that were still pursueing him, and was fighting them off, when he reached his home it was 3:00 AM and maybe now is 9:20 AM. he covered his face with the warm blanket to shield himself from the bothering light.

Ragna was able to fall asleep again, and he started to have a strange dream. He couldn't picture where he was but it felt very calm and warm, Ragna felt someone petting his head and looked up to see a woman figure but couldn't see her face, she had long flowing blonde blonde hair that looked like it was slowly going to be white and her skin tone was Tanned like, she had soft skin, he could tell by how she was caressing his face with it, and when she touched him, if felt so relaxing, that it made his anger fade away. apperently she had a white dress that ended at her thigh's almost reaching her knees, and it fitted her perfectly well, her body was so nice, the dress looked like it was clinging to her body showing her curves and her collar bone, and it fitted with her skin color, she smelled like soil and flowers, maybe is because she was laying down on the ground for a while but it was intoxicating, when he glanced at her, he tried to focus his eyes on her face, but didn't show. When he sat up from laying his head on her lap and started to get close and place his hand on where her cheeks are supposed to be.

He snapped his eyes opened when he heard a loud sound come from outside his house, he groaned in anger by being awaken from his pleasant dream, he sat up on his bed and look at the counter to look at the time and it was 1:00pm, he lifted himself out of bed and went to do push-ups and sit-ups, when doing so he started to lift heavy dumbells and started to throw punched and kicks up in the air,he went to the back of his house that had a medium sized backyard with tall wooden fences. He started to jogg and run around the yard 9 times, then started to practice with his large sword,when he finished, he went inside the house and straight to the bathroom to take a shower, he was glad to have a nice toned body, he can't imagen himself not being able to do his exercise routine, he had a nice build up body, nice ribs and ab that showed a good marked six pack and strong arms that showed much of his mucles but not like those body builders, he couldn't stand having a body like that.

When he finished taking a shower, he wrapped the towel around his waist, which by the way has the V curve ( **so fucking hot**) he looked through his closet and settled down to wear a black shirt with two pararel white lines in the center and didn't have sleeves, dark blue baggy pants like his original, and under the pants had red colored boxers, he placed a green contact lence over his red eye and placed his normal gloves on aswell as his boots.

He walked out through the front door of his house and went along the current of people walking by, he stopped on a small grocery store to buy some food, where Ragna gets his money? i have no clue, but the only thing important is that our favorite character is doing well.

At times when Ragna went to visit Tao he asks himself how can she still be skinny when she eats alot and never seems to be satisfied, it's like a windtunel, but it might be due to her always playing around or from her feline DNA or from napping constantly that made her burn all that fat.

he decides to stop by Rachel's home and talk to her about things that were going on, though things might have calmed down abit, they still pursued Ragna and he wanted to ask Rachel for a favour.

"Rachell, can you like, clear off my bounty or something, it's getting annoying everytime i try to walk around Orient town" Ragna said with a lazy yet annoyed voice.

"hmnnn, i could do such a thing for you, but the question is, what would there be for me?" she asks with her rather deciplined voice and gracefulness.

"well, even though im not a damn jester, i can entertain you by smaking Gii around the garden, and other things that aren't so complicated to do" he said looking over at Rachel

" it is a very tempting offer, but how about if you where dressed as a maid and smack Gii around the garden while massaging my feet" she said with an amused voice from looking at Ragna's reaction.

"what?! you think im going to put on a fucking maid dress? i'm not your slave" Ragna became angry at this.

"there is no need for you to over react, i quite understand that in a way it is rather embarassing for a man such as yourself to dress up as a cleaning girl, but if it's not this then how about you do something more troublesome than just a simple request, you are asking me to clear out your bounty and make people stop pursueing you" she said while taking a sip of her exotic tea.

"besides this is a big favour coming from your part aside from lending you money which is no problem what so ever, so atleast do me this small thing in exchange for that" she said placing her tea onto the marble table infront of her.

Damn she is right though, compared to his or her request, Ragna is asking to much of her, but she can pull it off. she isn't asking for much so theres no need for Ragna to reject something like that.

Ragna got pissed off with himself in a way but its a good deal to settle over with Rachel, atleast she isn't telling him to do or wear more embarassing things than that.

"f-fine! i'll wear that stupid maid outfit" Ragna said while standing up from his seat.

" i am glad things turned out this way, but now i have growed tired of this conversation so i will have to ask you to leave mr. Bloodedge...valkenhayn, prepare the bed and tub, i would want to take my nap now" she said while standing from her seat and walking towards valkenhayn.

"sure Lady Rachel, come this way please" he said while showing Rachel the way to the mansion.

" i will contact you when everything is done Ragna, for now enjoy the last days of your pursuation from the peasants and do take a bath, you reack of low class" she'd chuckle while dissapearing from Ragna's sight.

' _damn that fucking noble rabbit bitch ass vampire, she might be a old hag but she looks like a brat_' Ragna thought trying to contain his anger to himself.

he headed out of the garden and straight to the mass of people walking around to go at their destinations. _'maybe i should visit Tao tonight, even though i told her i'd see her in 2 days, i got nothing else to do and on my way there i can just buy her a few steam meat bun' _he thought while turning around and headed to the Kaka village.

though Ragna didn't notice that there was a person that was following to where he was heading and that would bring more trouble to his life and Tao's.

**AAAANNNDDD ITS DONE! want to know who is this misterious person? find out in the next chapter. i think i did well considering that is my first Fanfic of this awesome game so i home you enjoy the rest.**

**ps: appart from this story check out the rest that i have started to do! i hope you will like them!**


End file.
